oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Entrana
thumb|right|Entrana as it appears on the [[World map. The law rune icon was added to represent the law altar.]] , including Entrana]] The holy island of Entrana lies southwest of Taverley, at the centre of the RuneScape map. Access is via: *Boat in Port Sarim, by talking to the monks on the dock this is free *Through the law altar via the Abyss in the Wilderness *Balloon Transport System Weapons and armour are not allowed on Entrana as ordered by Saradomin and enforced by his monks, and it is available to members only. Notable features *The Law altar is located on the north-east side of the island. *Entrana features prominently in the Lost City quest. *The Enlightened Journey quest begins on Entrana, and once you complete the quest you can use the Balloon Transport System. *All ingredients for glassblowing are found here, including one of the places you'll find a glassblowing pipe. You'll find a spawn in one of the houses near the sandpit. There are 10 seaweed spawns on the northwest side of the island, but you need to use the Telegrab spell to reach 2 of them. There is a glassblower NPC as well, who will buy molten glass in exchange for "shiny gold coins". *There is a hops patch for the Farming skill. *There are two spawns for planks. *Furnace Allowed equipment *Rune pouches *Amulet of glory *Ring of dueling Banned equipment You cannot take any of the following: *Metal Armour (bronze to dragon) *Metal Weapons (bronze to dragon) *Dragonhide, Mystic or Splitbark Armour *Barrows equipment *Bows, Ava's attractor/accumulator *Staves *Capes: Legends, Obsidian, Fire, or Capes of Achievement *Klank's or Family Crest gauntlets *Woodcutting Axes and Pickaxes *Vyrewatch Clothing Vyrewatch Legs, Vyrewatch shirt and Vyrewatch Shirt *God Capes (Saradomin, Guthix, or Zamorak) Silver sickles are the only melee items that can be used on the island, granted that the player has at least level 18 Crafting. Since there is a furnace on the island, a silver bar and a sickle mould can be used to create a silver sickle. It is unconfirmed as to whether pickaxe heads and handless can be smuggled onto Entrana and be reconnected and wielded.(The broken Woodcutting Axe Event has been removed as of July 17, 2007) Magic secateurs can also be used as a melee weapon on Entrana. No need to smuggle them, as they can be stored in tool leprechaun. Many Crafting and Fletching items are allowed on the island, and clever players can use this loophole to get around the ban of weapons and armour. Leather, needles, threads, steel studs, and chisels are allowed. Additionally unstrung bows, bow strings, arrows and amulets are permitted. Players with high crafting often take leather, steel studs, a chisel and a snail shell to create studded leather armour and a snelm. All runes are allowed on the island. Players can also smuggle weapons to Entrana by opening Treasure Trail caskets there. However, players may be caught by the monks and kicked off the island. Monsters *Black bear *Unicorns - 4 spawns *Monks *Chickens *Entrana Fire Bird There are also several monsters found in Entrana's dungeon. Please see the Lost City quest guide for more details. The People *High Priest- He's basically the ruler of the island. He owns one of the biggest cathedrals in RuneScape. *Auguste- Auguste wants to fly above the clouds in a hot air balloon. You and he will do this in the Enlightened Journey quest. *Mazion- He is the caretaker of the Entrana sandpit. Entrana is a good place to make glass. *Fritz the Glass Blower- For those who need help on glass blowing, ask Fritz for he will help, as he is a professional at it. He will also buy molten glass from players for 20 coins each. *Francis- He is the monk who tends to the Farming patch on Entrana. The Farming patch is a hops patch. *Cave Monk- He guards the entrance to the Entrana dungeon. In the manner of players, it is the headquarters of the World 66 Law Running company, one of the biggest Law Running companies. Music Unlocked *Background- Entrana surface *Underground- Entrana dungeon A playable organ is on the 2nd floor of the church. Quests *Enlightened Journey *Lost City is involved with this island. *Holy Grail is involved with this island. *Devious Minds is involved with this island. *The Hand in the Sand is involved with this island. *Desert Treasure is involved with this island. See Also Law running Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations